


Amell Awash In Stars

by omega12596



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Nudism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omega12596/pseuds/omega12596
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kmeme prompt- OP wanted a Fem Warden who wanted to be naked finally giving in to her desire. This fill is not explicit, beyond the Warden being a closeted-nudist, though there is some sensual language and a brief kiss at the end. So, sixteen and up, but just to be safe, I'll tag it mature :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amell Awash In Stars

The Mother was dead. The Architect gone and with him the last stragglers of darkspawn, and finally, Lilah Amell could take a moment and be still. The struggles of the last two years, the fury of war, the strangeness of enlightened ‘spawn, watching companions she’d come to love (like the family she’d never had) go their separate ways, all of it had taken its toll.

Yet now, with things finally settling, Amaranthine being repaired, gold overflowing her arling’s coffers, the First Warden’s letter and commendation open on her desk, Lilah looked out into the late afternoon courtyard and let herself relax. This was home, she’d made her Vigil strong, its men stronger, and with a grin, a dream long held, but never attempted, beckoned her into its arms.

Of all her recruits, it was possible Velanna might be the only one who wouldn’t be overly shocked by what Lilah was considering. Surely Oghren would fall flat on his face, Sigrun would probably turn bright red then wave the whole thing off as a human oddity. Justice, now his reaction would probably be the most interesting, with Anders and Nathaniel the most predictable. She chuckled to herself, or maybe not, since it seemed the mage and the archer might prefer one another to a form such as hers.

Standing from the desk, she undid her robes, tossed the ungainly things aside maybe for the last time and stripped away her underclothes. The tinkle of tiny bells made her smile as she looked at the golden chain riding just above her hips. A gift from Leliana when the Orlesian had taught her the sensuous dance of Rivaini seers, Lilah kept the beautiful piece ever on. 

Though she’d never used her knowledge as she’d wanted, having kept her desire for Alistair and Zevran hidden, knowing she couldn’t have either man forever, the memory of those lessons, of the fun and camaraderie, of the later tears as she’d shared her decision with the compassionate bard, warmed her, reminded her that no matter the distance, those she carried in her heart were always close.

From the corner of her eye, she caught site of her nude form in the mirrored glass across the room. Striding with purpose, Lilah made her way to her reflection, golden eyes meeting golden eyes as she looked over a body strong from battle, adorned with scars she’d never imagined in the circle but wore now with pride, high, rounded breasts topped with soft honey colored nipples, beneath a strong, elegant neck and above a slim, softly defined stomach.

She’d long ago magicked away all hair, save for that on her head and face. Gazing at her pale, peach-toned complexion Lilah was pleased with the shape of her body, its feminine lines and grace enhanced by the sleek strength of muscles, long legs, the tight nip of her waist. She grinned as she remembered years of admonishment from Wynne, Maker love the woman, sternly telling the child Lilah, then the young woman, that while there was nothing wrong with nudity, her desire to be unclothed all the time simply wasn’t acceptable.

Maybe it wasn’t. Not in the circle, not among the mundane or the nobility but this, Vigil’s Keep, this was _hers_. She ruled here and frankly, it was past time Lilah Amell did something for herself alone. If this was the only chance she got, she wasn’t about to let it pass her by.

A merry chime announcing every movement, she turned from the mirror and walked to the door. It was time to see if her people would accept her, eccentricities and all, as she had them.

* * *

“It’s been two weeks. I don’t think there’s enough cold water in all of Thedas.” Anders groused to no one in particular, his eyes following his commander as the gloriously, radiantly nude female went about the business of running an arling and the Wardens of Ferelden.

“Shut up, Anders.” Nathaniel’s voice was a rough, graveled cough, which drew a snicker not only from the mage, but from Sigrun and Oghren as well.

“If I’d known what she was hiding under those robes, I might have tried harder to grease the old bronto during the Blight.”

The other dwarf snorted. “Please, she wouldn’t give you the time of day. In case you didn’t notice, she isn’t trying to entice anyone. She likes being naked. It’s weird,” the rogue shrugged, “but then everything topside is.”

“I’ve known Dalish to run about unclothed, though not as often or as freely. How long until someone tells her to cover up?” Velanna looked at Lilah with an odd, somewhat wistful glance.

“No one is going to tell the Arlessa of Amaranthine and the Commander of the Grey anything.” Dworkin shook his head at all of them, giggling in his slightly mad fashion. “She can do as she pleases. She killed the Mother, the Archdemon, Ancestors knows how many of the ‘spawn and what else-“

“Three high dragons besides the Archdemon, a slew of werewolves, I don’t even know how many other demons and abominations-“

The bomb-maker lifted a brow. “My point exactly. Plus, the King has a soft spot for her and so does that ex-crow whose been ripping through Antiva burning bridges and making it clear he has no desire to return to the fold.”

Anders laughed. “Good point, dwarf. I certainly won’t be telling her to put clothes on anytime soon.”

“That’s because you’re enjoying the view entirely too much.” Sigrun nudged the mage with a wide grin.

“I cannot lie. She is magnificent.”

“Shut up, Anders!” Nathaniel slammed his mug down on the table, a violent glare marring his normally passive features.

“I think the Howe is upset our Commander is clearly the fodder for so many in the Keep.” The ex-circle mage did not know when to keep his lips together and when Nathaniel lunged for him across the table, it was Velanna who interceded.

“Get ahold of yourself, human.” The elf’s stern look and the crackle of her own potent abilities pressed Howe back into his seat, but only just barely. 

“She sings when she moves.”

The entire table turned as one to look at Justice. For more than a fortnight, the Fade spirit had not commented at all on the attire, or lack thereof, of Lilah Amell. Most of those gathered presumed it was because he either didn’t have an opinion or wasn’t exactly clear what all the fuss was about.

“She sings? I haven’t heard her-“

“The tiny bells at her waist chime, soft and sweet, with each step. The song isn’t as lovely as this,” he indicated the lyrium ring on his hand, “but it is close. I like it and would like to hear more of it.”

Oghren belched and gave a lascivious chortle. “I’d be happy to make those nugs clang like Chantry bells for ya, Justice.”

Sigrun and Velanna both smacked the drunken dwarf upside his head, which only made him laugh harder and fall from his seat.

“Pig.”

“Idiot.”

“The dwarf speaks of rutting, but I have heard them call longer, beautiful tones when she dances. It is a thing of wonder, the way she moves. I don’t like the way this body responds, it unsettles me, but the music… it entrances me.”

“Dances?”

“What the Void are you talking about, Justice?”

Both Anders and Nathaniel leaned forward against the table, eager to hear the spirit’s explanation, but it was Velanna who answered.

“I’m not familiar with the style, but we Dalish have a ritual courtship step very similar. It highlights the poetry of the female form. She is a lovely dancer.”

The two human men looked at each, then back at the _elvhen_ mage. “How have you seen this and we haven’t?”

“The Fade Spirit and I are usually the only ones awake before dawn tinges the sky. That’s when she practices, out in the courtyard.”

“In the courtyard!” Nathaniel jumped from his seat and started to pace. “She is completely addled!”

“What exactly do you think Justice and I are doing out there, stupid male? We watch and protect her. It’s the least we can do.”

“It is true. The Dalish and I are not,” the spirit looked at the elf, searching for a word, “attracted to the Commander. We appreciate the beauty of her art, but do not covet the form.”

“Maker, I am going to start getting up before the sun.”

Nathaniel snarled at Anders, but the mage only waggled his brows.

“I don’t know anything about dancing, but maybe I’ll join you, Anders. At least one morning, if for no other reason than I should see whatever it is the Commander does that has Justice reverent.”

“Aye, my curiosity’s piqued as well.” Dworkin smoothed his beard thoughtfully. “If nothing else, it’ll be interesting.”

All conversation ceased instantly when Lilah appeared at the table, walking without care between Nathaniel and the group to take residence in his vacated space. “What’ll be interesting?”

Six sets of eyes sought something else to look at and Lilah sighed before meeting the Fade-blue gaze of Justice. “Well?”

“Your song.”

Nathaniel gave a strangled sound and stormed off and the Warden Commander turned to watch him go. Of all her people, Howe seemed to have the hardest time dealing with her bared skin. Everyone else, despite being unnerved or uncomfortable, tried their best to take it in stride.

“My song?”

Justice motioned to her gold-link belt. “You make music when you move, but it is truly ethereal when you dance. The others want to hear it.”

“See it, really.” Oghren pulled himself back into his seat and gave her a wide, definitely leering grin.

Lilah laughed. “I see. Well, if you’re in the courtyard before dawn, you’re sure to get a show.”

“How can you be so lackadaisical about it?” Anders wasn’t even remotely prudish, but he did worry.

“Anders, I’m the Hero of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey, Arlessa of Amaranthine. If the last two aren’t hindrance enough, I’d think the first would be. I can take care of myself, not that those two,” she pointed to Velanna and Justice, “are the type to stand back if someone were to attempt anything.”

“You must know you are temptation incarnate, Commander.” The mage’s face grew serious.

“I’ve spent all my life living by everyone else’s rules and restrictions. But here, I am the rule, I am the restriction. I like being naked, Anders, and I intend to stay this way for as long as I can.” She grinned broadly. “Once the winter comes, you’ll all get a reprieve since no matter how much I want to be nude, I’m not about to lose important bits to the frigid climate.”

A flirty smile turned up Anders lips. “Thank the Maker for that. Cold baths in winter would be torturous!”

And easy as that, laughter flowing, Lilah realized her family might think her strange, but they cared not for her eccentricities.

With a glance in the direction Nathaniel had disappeared into, she sighed softly. Most of her family, at least. 

* * *

“By the Maker, she’s breath taking.” Anders spoke low, not wanting to disrupt the amazing show.

“Shh, those bells are soft and I want to hear them.” Sigrun pinched the mage’s arm.

The sun was just pinking the sky and nearly all the Wardens and the Silver Order filled the courtyard before the portcullis, breath held, whispers silenced, as they watched their leader dance with passion and fervor, joy written in every strong line of her body, ecstasy shining like a beacon lit from within.

The spirit hadn’t lied. Lilah Amell was ethereal as her arms twined above her head, hips rolling while feet glided over the dew-wet grass beneath her toes. Certainly there were several bodies moved to desire by her sensual motions, but even that was held in abeyance by the almost-magical aura their Commander projected as she gave herself to the dance, each step carrying her, light and lithe, through an expression of all that was Divine in the female form.

Of the assembled men and women, only one seemed truly bespelled, but even the Howe held himself back as he watched Lilah dance. The Arlessa had turned his life upside down, mostly for the better, and he had warred with his attraction believing it was inappropriate. She’d offered him a chance to restore his familial honor and her friendship to boot; lusting after her seemed almost disrespectful.

And if he could have explained it away as an extension of his gratitude, Nathaniel might have been able to ignore it. But the longer he remained in her command, the better he got to know the woman behind the mythology, the more potent his hunger grew. The sight of her striding about the keep unclothed had simply given his need a feral edge Howe found himself fighting to control with less and less effectiveness as the days passed.

But watching her, awash in starlight, the midnight backdrop fading as the sun’s beams reached for her and lit against pale skin, he was enraptured. His heart pounded a beat to her melody, blood thrumming a harmony as the song she created rose on the wind, tinkling bells and grace intertwined with such power surely the Maker himself watched and was pleased.

As the sun crested the distant horizon, Lilah fell into a crouch, body still for a few breaths, before she stood and stretched languidly, ritual complete, ready to start the day. The crowd erupted with applause and a few whistles and the Commander of the Grey gave a slight bow, a brush of pink caressing her lovely face.

“Thank you. Since everyone is up, how about if we begin training? Silver Order, Warden recruits, report to the sparring arena.”

There were a few murmurs and grumbles, but her laughter was enough to thrust away any discontent as bodies began to disperse. Nathaniel curled his hands into fists and held himself with rigid control as she moved into the Keep proper and he might have been able to stop from following, if not for the chime of her song.

* * *

Lilah felt Nathaniel behind her but she didn’t turn to look at him. She made her way to the baths wondering if the bowman might finally open his lips and speak instead of biting his tongue. She might be the Commander, but she’d never been particularly fond of sycophants or those who were worried too much about propriety to speak freely, especially when she often sought the opinions and input of those she trusted to help and guide her.

Nodding to the servant who attended the baths, she helped the young elf girl fill buckets, using her magic to heat the water as it was poured into a deep tub. With a smile of thanks and a nod, she sent the girl on her way and sank into the soothing liquid.

“Stop hiding, Nathaniel. Come say your peace.” Lilah leaned back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, waiting for him to speak.

Lids flashing open, she found herself drowning in brown as warm and pure as the earth of her beloved Ferelden as the Howe buried the fingers of one hand in the tight weave of her braid, his lips opening over hers.

Surprise and not a little desire flooded her veins. Of all the things she expected, the taste of Nathaniel on her tongue, the heat of his flesh against hers was not one of them. Moaning softly, she parted her lips farther and tested his resolve by slipping past his teeth. His hand tightened against her scalp and he brought his free hand up to curve around her neck, pulling her closer, taking the kiss deeper.

Her eyes drifted closed as sensations warmed her. She’d long thought the rogue lovely to look upon, but his deep-seated sense of nobility seemed to preclude the man from ever giving in to the attraction she was certain she’d seen in his face more than once. Whether it was her nudity, or her dance, Lilah didn’t really care, she was simply pleased the man had given into temptation because kissing him, learning his flavor and his touch, was something she was delighted to finally know.

When they finally parted, their haggard breath the only sound in the room, Lilah brought one wet hand to his face and looked into his eyes. “Nathaniel?”

“You are driving me mad, Lilah Amell.” His deep voice was harsh but she softened more as it washed over her senses.

“That wasn’t my intention.”

He pressed his forehead to hers. “I know. It doesn’t matter. I want you beyond reason and restraint.”

“Oh, Nathaniel. What a pair we make. You fighting against what you desire and me finally deciding not to.”

He pulled back only enough to look at her. “I shouldn’t feel this way. I owe you everything and you’re my friend. At least, I hope you are.”

She curled her fingers into the thick strands of his hair. “I am. And there’s nothing wrong with how you feel. I’ve been in your shoes, only I didn’t have the courage then to give in.”

Disappointment crossed his features almost too fast to see, but Lilah learned long ago how to watch a face for the slightest tell. “I understand, Commander. Forgive me.”

When he tried to leave, she tightened her hold. “Nathaniel, I moved beyond those aches long ago. You have no competition from shadows or memories.”

“Commander?”

“I would like to see if I can make more than this freedom real. I want to know passion, Nathaniel, with you.”

She barely had time to register the flush that darkened his cheeks before his mouth covered hers again and she smiled against the press of his lips. 

* * *

Sometime later, Justice stood, head cocked as his ears picked up the lyrical note of bells, chiming a tune lighter than air, but moving beyond words. He closed his eyes, a small smile curving his mouth as he drifted on notes so precious they temporarily transported him home.


End file.
